This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine component that includes at least one curved turbulator.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Due to exposure to hot combustion gases, numerous components of the gas turbine engine may include internal cooling passages that route cooling air through the part. A variety of interior treatments may be incorporated into the internal cooling passages to augment the heat transfer effect and improve cooling. For example, some cooling passages may include pedestals, air-jet impingement, or turbulator treatments.